


Twins

by valblue1314



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valblue1314/pseuds/valblue1314
Summary: Ace and Legend are twins, Shadow is their loyal pet, and tough times are headed their way.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading this short chapter!

Ace and Legend had been together for as long as either of them could remember. Like most people they had their differences but they were fairly similar in a lot of ways. Legend never talked but the Doctors said it was because of severe trauma. Ace was a little more social with other people but they were both good kids.

They also looked similar but you could still tell them apart, Ace had three blue lightning-esk marks on his face. Legend had claws, a tail, and fangs but if neither of them had these things you wouldn't be able to tell which one was which. They got along well and were practically inseparable.

Legend often left for several hours in the middle of the night but Ace knew he would be back. Ace was always the more energetic of the two but Ace knew that Legend never got enough sleep because he was out so late. Ace would have asked why he was out all of the time but he knew he had his reasons for doing it.

The best he could do was make sure that his brother was taken care of. Ace hated when people said that his brother was creepy or weird but Legend wouldn't defend himself. He knew Legend would be able to shut those kids up in less than a second but Legend didn't like hurting people. Ace was glad that his brother wouldn't let anyone change that about him.

*****

Legend knew he was weird and creepy but Ace had never thought that about him. Legend never understood why Ace cared about him so much but he was glad. In truth not a lot of good things had happened in his life or his brothers but they knew that they would always have each other.

There had been people that would pick on Ace but Legend made sure to put a stop to it. Ace was always telling him that it wasn't fair that Legend would defend Ace but he wouldn't let anyone defend him. Legend didn't care about what others said about him as long as they didn't mess with Ace.

Legend would have gone to hell and back for his brother, in a way he had, but Ace didn't know that. Legend didn't want to drag his brother into his messed up life, he'd do everything he could to keep that from happening. Legend hated keeping secrets from his brother but it couldn't be helped, not if he was going to stay safe.

At least Legend could leave Shadow to keep Ace company whenever he was gone. Legend had gotten Shadow when he was younger because of the head researcher. Shadow had become attached to Legend and the head researcher decided to just give him to Legend so he could get rid of him. Legend was glad that he could keep Shadow.

Ace liked Shadow to and Shadow was protective of Ace like he was with Legend. Shadow was the third member of their family and was also a dear friend. Shadow had been there for both of them after Legend had gotten him as a pet. Shadow wasn't even a pet really, Legend took care of Shadow more than he took care of himself.

This was their family.


	2. Crows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these things are short.

Now let's get one thing straight, Ace and Legend haven't been living in the best environment for some odd years. Legend had it worse than anyone but not everyone was willing to give him a break from time to time. Legend didn't care what anyone did to him but if you went after his brother, well, you never make that mistake twice.

Legend never hurt anyone but he could be incredibly scary when he wanted to be. However despite that no one could imagine what he'd do if he decided to become a little violent. He was often thought of as a demon or hell spawn, they didn't know the half of it, not even Ace.

He and Ace spared sometimes so he knew that Legend was tough but Legend always held back. It was easy for Legend to figure out what it would take to win a fight without using more power than he needed to. He was pretty good at hiding things, including pain or his emotions.

Legend tried to not lie to his brother as much as possible and Ace made it unnecessary to lie to him. Ace cared about Legend and would help him whenever he needed it but he also respected his privacy. Ace didn't know about the hundreds of scars that Legend had or where he went during the night.

Ace had asked where he had gotten Shadow but he didn't have to lie about that. He told him that someone had been trying to get rid of Shadow so they gave him to Legend. It wasn't a lie, in fact it was the truth, he just didn't tell him who had given Shadow to him.

Shadow was able to hide easily so Ace and Legend didn't have to worry about hiding him from the crows. The crows were people but that was the nickname the two had given them. They didn't like the crows and if they found Shadow they'd take him away and they might never see him again.

Legend had more of a reason to hate the crows more than Ace did but they both hated them the same amount. They hadn't thought they would ever completely hate someone until they met the crows. Ace would have done something about it a long time ago if Legend hadn't stopped him.

Legend and Ace didn't have a lot of differences but Legend was the more rational one out of the two of them. The two were both smart, strong, sneaky, skilled at several things and were very cunning. Neither of them would admit that they could compare to the other though, they always said that the other was better than them.

They were formidable on their own but together they were unstoppable when they set out to do something. However the two of them knew when to let the other do something on their own. Shadow had learned when to leave the two alone as well, but he also knew when not to.

Shadow was almost as smart as the two brothers and he was good at analyzing situations. He knew what to do and when to do it, he never made mistakes when it came to the two brothers. He was created to be like that but part of the reason he could was because he had spent so much time with Ace and Legend.

If only others knew them like Shadow did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the mysteries!


	3. A Normal Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to see if anyone can figure out what's going on, it might be obvious but oh well.

It was a normal day for the twins, Shadow was keeping Ace company while Legend was 'talking' to the crows. Legend never let Ace stop him or try to protect him from the crows because he might get hurt. No matter what Legend said Ace still wanted to stop the crows from hurting his brother.

They had tried just about everything they could to get it to stop but none of it had worked. It only happened to Legend now and Legend was okay with that but Ace would never be okay with it. Legend had already taken care of his injuries so he said hi to Ace and Shadow before taking a nap.

Ace would never object to his brother taking a nap because he knew that it helped him heal. Ace and Legend were used to this place by now but that didn't mean that they wanted to stay there. They would leave the first chance they got but for now they had to stay there.

Legend woke up a few hours later and it was about four thirty so the brothers decided to go for a walk. Shadow went with them but he hid in Legend's shadow so no one would see him. It was about eight when they got back so Ace read a book and Legend drew a picture.

By the time he was done it was time to leave so he said goodbye to his brother and left through the window. Ace looked at what he had been drawing and it was him and shadow. Ace smiled before putting it in the box with the rest so it wouldn't get messed up.

Legend came back in the middle of the night and by that time Ace had fallen asleep. Legend was glad that he hadn't been awake because he didn't look good, in fact he looked like shit. Legend crawled into bed and went to sleep after about an hour.

Ace and Legend woke up around the same time and they went to get breakfast. They ate before doing their chores and when they were done they went upstairs to go to their room. One of the crows saw them and called out to them, Legend went down to see what she wanted after telling Ace to go to their room and wait for him.

After Legend got back he said hi before taking a nap, just a normal day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this one is so short!


	4. To Far

Those crows went to far this time. It was bad before but this? This! Ace was pacing back and forth while Legend was lying in his bed barely conscious. Shadow was being protective and letting Legend use him as a pillow, he wouldn't leave his side. Legend would have told his brother that he was fine but it was obvious that he wasn't.

Legend couldn't even move his hands to sign or write a note so he couldn't really do much. Thankfully the experiments had allowed him to develop another ability that made it so he could still talk to his brother. It was like telepathy but only he, his brother, and surprisingly Shadow, could use it.

Ace was definitely pissed so Legend was trying to calm him down, 'Ace I'm fine. I just need to heal a little.'

'Bullshit. They could have killed you! Those crows would have had hell to pay if they had, I don't care if their 'nuns' they'll get what's coming to 'em.'

'I agree with Ace on this one. I can see why he's angry after what they did to you. I can tell that your badly hurt and it's not like they would have cared if they had killed you.'

'It wouldn't have mattered if they had or not. I'm still alive and I can heal quicker than normal people so I'll be okay.'

Ace and Shadow didn't respond, they knew that Legend would have run away if he thought he was in serious danger. Plus even if he hated them he would have forgiven them anyway, he could forgive anyone if you gave him enough time to. Ace and Shadow admired him for that but they didn't understand how he could.

Shadow was supposed to be emotionless when he was made and Ace was hot tempered sometimes. Legend had made it so Shadow wasn't emotionless and he kept Ace in check whenever things were about to get out of hand.

Neither of them knew everything about Legend and what he had been through but they knew he had been through more than other people his age. Normally people that had been through things like that would be rebellious or get into fights a lot but Legend never did. He acted better than any other kid at the orphanage even though he had plenty of reasons not to.

Some kids had been given up by their parents, some had been taken from their parents for one reason or another but none of them had ended up here for the same reason as the two brothers. It wasn't something that either of them liked to think about but it still haunted them.

In the end the two admitted defeat and agreed with Legend, soon after that Legend went to sleep. Ace sat in a chair next to his brothers bed so he could keep an eye on him. Shadow stayed where he was and made sure to not move in case it woke Legend up. They couldn't talk to each other when Legend was asleep but they didn't need to, they were still angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was fun.


	5. A Day Out

Legend had healed while he was asleep and when he woke up it was time to go to the lab. Legend said goodbye to Ace and Shadow before going through the window and heading towards the lab. It was going to be a long night for all of them.

Ace had been thinking about how to get someone to listen to them about the crows but it was difficult. Ace and Legend were young and the police never listened to people as young as them unless they had evidence. If the other kids weren't scared of the crows than they might listen to them if they all went down there and told them what was going on.

They had tried to tell the police before but the officers hadn't found any evidence and the other kids refused to talk to them. After they had left the crows had tried to beat them but Legend protected him so Ace didn't get hurt. Ace wanted to help but Legend had made sure that he didn't.

Ace took care of his brother while he recovered that day and his wounds healed quickly. Legend was stubborn and had left that night despite the fact that he was still hurt and he could barely walk. Ace couldn't understand why Legend was able to do what he does but it was admirable, especially since he did it for Ace.

The other kids used to get beat to but Legend protected them to so the others weren't beaten anymore. Some of the kids were grateful but some of them didn't care and only added to Legend's suffering. Some of them bullied him but Legend didn't try to stop them either, Legend had never even tried to stop them.

Ace hated the fact that people would do that to his brother despite what he had done for them. Legend never complained and always helped people no matter what they did to him, not even Ace understood why. Ace didn't even know how many scars Legend had but he knew there had to be a lot of them.

After Legend got back he went to bed and Shadow slept with him because he was still being protective of Legend. Legend woke up the next day and Ace was already up and was waiting for him to wake up so they could get some breakfast. Legend was sore and stiff but he got up anyway and followed his brother.

The crows hadn't stopped the two from going upstairs and they decided to go into town that day. Shadow went with them and they left by going through the window. While they were out someone had thrown a rock at Legend and it cracked his skull a little. It was just above his left eye but it wasn't that bad so he was fine.

Ace and Legend still had a good time while they were out and completely ignored the people that were being jerks to Legend. They had gotten used to doing that whenever they were in town but Ace still didn't like it. They were never mean to Ace, they were always mean to Legend because of the way he looked.

Of course they were also mean to him because of the fact that he didn't talk or something of the sort. None of them even knew Legend but they were still mean to him and looked at him with hateful looks. Ace would glare at them and most of the time they would back down but a few of them didn't.

Legend didn't really care but Shadow and Ace sure as hell cared. There had been a few times when Shadow would move to a different shadow and scare people but he tried to be good. Legend was glad that they both cared but they didn't have to be so protective of him.

Legend just left them alone and let them do what they wanted as long as they didn't hurt anyone. When they got back to the orphanage they talked for a while and watched some TV before Legend had to go. At least it hadn't been a bad day.


	6. The New Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a happy chapter?

Ace and Legend knew that the crows were talking about something but they didn't know what it was. Of course it could be a number of things but they talked about it all the time so they knew it wasn't something boring. Ace and Legend were observant and had narrowed the list down to three things.

The first was a new nun being hired, the second was that there was going to be an inspection soon, the third was that a new kid was coming to the orphanage. All of the possibilities were likely but they weren't sure which one it was. They'd just have to wait and see what happened when the time came.

They didn't have to wait long because the next day the crows called everyone into a large room with a few chairs and board games in the room. The 'Reverend Mother' looked around before addressing the room, "There will be a new resident arriving today so behave when they get here."

After that all of the crows left the room and the two brothers went back to their room. Ace and Legend had stayed at the orphanage for a few years so they had seen some kids come and go from the orphanage. This wasn't that interesting but everyone else made it seem like a big deal.

Ace knew that it would just be one more person that his brother would protect and, possibly, one more person to hurt his brother. Legend just felt bad for whoever was going to be living at this god forsaken place. Honestly Legend didn't care if the kid was a jerk or not, he just felt bad for what they'd have to deal with here.

Two hours later a car pulled up to the front of the orphanage and everyone was called down to meet the new kid. Ace and Legend didn't want to go but they knew they had to, Shadow went with them so it wasn't as bad as it would have been. The two went down the stairs and the crows had them stand in the front row of kids.

Ace had his arms crossed and Legend had his hands in his pockets, he had to stop himself from touching the blue crystal that Arvie and Allen had given him. He always did that when he was irritated and it was incredibly hard for him to keep his hands in his pockets. Ace was also irritated and he kept looking around the room to try and calm himself down.

A few minutes later the door opened and the driver let the kid in and one of the crows walked in behind them. The kid was a boy and he looked like he was about nine or ten, he was definitely younger than Legend and Ace. The kid looked around before his gaze settled on the two brothers, he looked at them with obvious curiosity.

Ace was still glancing around the room and Legend was looking at the ground for no reason. The driver left and the crows gave the kid a tour of the place, everyone left after he left the room. Ace and Legend went back to their room and Shadow stopped hiding and jumped onto Legend's bed.

Legend went to his desk and started drawing while Ace started watching TV. It wasn't long before it was time for lunch so they went to the dining room. The dining room was basically a large room with a long table and a lot of chairs, half of the kids were already there. Ace and Legend sat down and got some food before they started eating.

As the minutes ticked by more kids came in and the seat next to Legend stayed vacant. No one sat next to Legend because everyone was to scared but Legend didn't mind, it just meant that he would only have to talk to his brother. He didn't even have to talk to his brother, they could talk telepathically, they could also talk to Shadow.

The new kid was the last one to show up but there were still five empty chairs, not counting the one next to Legend. He walked into the room and stopped when he was next to Legend, "Um... Can I sit here?"

It was obvious that the kid was a little shy and the two could understand why, he was in a new place with new people, it was weird. Everyone in the dining room stopped talking when the kid asked to sit next to Legend, no one would even speak to him let alone sit next to him.

They were all waiting for Legend to scare the kid or get him to go away but he just looked at him. Legend only looked at him for a split second before signing that he could, the kid smiled before sitting. No one could believe but after a few seconds everyone started talking again

After Legend and Ace were done eating they left and went to their room and went back to what they were doing before. Legend had noticed that the kid was human which made it even more odd, humans hated him so why would he go anywhere near Legend. At least the kid wasn't that bad.


	7. Misfortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going through my files and found a bunch of old Undertale stories. I don't know what to do with them so I'm asking you guys.

A few days passed before the new kid found out that the crows beat kids. Legend had protected him and made the kid run out of the room before he got hurt. The kid had tried to thank him but Legend kept saying that he didn't have anything to thank him for. No one had actually tried to thank him but Legend would have done the same thing if they had.

Legend had been getting hurt a lot more than he had before so he had to take more naps. The kid started hanging out with Ace and Legend more than any of the other kids which they both found odd. They had asked him why he wanted to get anywhere near them and he simply answered, "Because your both really cool!"

They had found out that his name was Ian and he seemed to actually want to be their friend. It took a while for the two to actually process that in their minds but once they did they were a little happy. Ian ended up becoming their friend and they even introduced him to Shadow.

Shadow actually liked Ian so Shadow was nice to him and Ian seemed to really like Shadow. Ian knew that they weren't allowed to have animals so he made sure not to tell anyone. Legend was glad that they were getting along and Ace was glad that at least one person wasn't scared of his brother. Ian was even human and that made it even more unexpected.

Legend wasn't that lucky when it came to his time spent in the lab. Allen was probably the only thing that stopped him from going crazy in there. Allen and Legend spent a fair amount of time together when they could and they always enjoyed that time. That was the only time that Legend would actually talk and he was laughing half the time.

They always knew how to make the other laugh and they always had new stories to tell. It had slowly gotten harder to make Legend laugh because of all of the bad things that happened everyday. Allen always made sure to find time to hang out with Legend whenever he could and Legend was always glad when he did.

Allen would even sneak away during the day and hide out of sight and keep an eye on Legend. Allen had even pranked the crows when they were in town a few times, especially the ones that were particularly mean to Legend. Legend knew that Allen was also a little protective of him but he could never tell Allen that he didn't need to be.

Allen and Legend had been like that for years, they even did that with Arvie, they protected each other. Sadly Allen couldn't help Legend whenever he wanted to but he'd always be there for him. If Ace had known about Allen he probably wouldn't worry about Legend as much but he'd also wonder where he had met Allen.

Legend didn't want to lie to his brother so he wanted to avoid the question altogether. It was just getting herder and harder to hide the truth from his brother. The experiments were getting worse and it was taking it's tole on Legend. They say time heals all wounds but if Legend wasn't careful he wouldn't get any time at all.

Legend already knew that time didn't heal all wound because there were some wounds that couldn't be healed. Legend had a lot of wounds like that but his brother had a few as well. The world didn't seem to want to let the brothers be happy but it wanted to make Legend's life a living hell.

In other words the world was a cold bitch to Legend but Legend had never held a grudge against it. In his mind he deserved it but in reality he didn't deserve any of it, he deserved to be happy. Anyone that was friends with Legend could see it but it was like misfortune followed him everywhere. If only the world would give him a break.


	8. Pain and Happy Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I got really bored apparently.

There's something that some people don't realize about pain that the brothers are far to familiar with. There's more than one kind of pain, there's physical pain and emotional pain, there are even different kinds of physical and emotional pain. There were also different variations of how painful it is, it depends on what it is.

Ace, for example, felt a lot of emotional pain due to what happened to him in the past. He also felt different kinds of emotional pain depending on what memory he was thinking about. Emotional pain is a funny thing really, sometimes it's like an empty hole and sometimes it's a numb feeling.

Legend felt more physical pain but he also felt emotional pain when he thought about the past. Physical pain is odd, you can get rid of it with medication and what have you and it's not always there. Emotional pain is harder to get rid of and it's harder to deal with than physical pain.

Eventually pain wares you down and you start to change, it's hard to tell sometimes but it always happens. Ace hadn't changed much, he was still like he was before, he was just a little more secretive. Legend, on the other hand, had changed a lot from what he used to be like.

Legend used to smile a lot more, he actually talked, and his eyes used to be full of life and wonder. Now he almost never smiled, he only talked to Allen, and his eyes were dull from everything he had been through in his life time. Sometimes you could see the person he once was when you saw him at the right moments but it was rare.

Legend had learned all this and more about pain but he had learned something else, it was rare to have a happy ending. Most of the time endings were sad and you always dread the day that something will end. Even the happiest stories can have bad endings and well as we don't like to think about it we'll come to find that it's true.

Even when people deserve a happy ending they don't always get that sought after ending. People go through pain and sadness, of course there are happy times as well but that never lasts. Oh how we wish happy endings were the only thing that awaited us at the end of it all.

Ace and Legend had learned not to falsely believe the fictitious thing that was a happy endings. They often thought about what it would be like to have a happy ending but they knew that it would never happen. If happy endings were real than they wouldn't be in an orphanage with abusive nuns.

If happy endings were real then they wouldn't be the only two people in their family that were still alive. If happy endings were real then Legend wouldn't have changed like he did that fateful day. If happy endings were real then Legend wouldn't have gone to that lab in the first place.

Unfortunately all of that was true, happy endings didn't exist anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well okay then...


	9. One Day

Now we've seen Legend's side of the story but what about Ace's part in this tragic tale? It's about time that we found out what Ace thinks on a daily basis, what does Ace do when his brother needs help? Well let's find out together shall we?

Ace always woke up around that time that Legend woke up, honestly it was odd how often that happened. Ace kept an eye on his brother everyday to make sure he wasn't sick or hurt and couldn't do anything. They'd both take a few minutes to wake up before going to get some food.

After they ate they would do their chores around the orphanage and keep an eye on crows. The crows were always watching the children to see if there was any reason to 'discipline' them. They were just looking for a reason to beat a kid because they liked proving that they were in charge.

After they were done with their chores they would go to their room but Legend would get called over by the crows. The crows didn't even look for a reason to beat Legend, they just did it. Ace would always go to the room but he'd get the medical kit ready in case his brother needed it.

Legend would walk into the room and half the time he would use something in the medical kit before getting into bed to take a nap. Ace would leave Legend with Shadow while he went out to get more medical supplies and get Shadow something to eat. Legend was the one that got the money so Ace would make sure he only bought things that they needed.

He always flew as close as he could to wherever he was going before hiding his wings and walking into the stores he went to. He would fly back and put the medical kit away after giving Shadow his food. Ace would read while he waited for his brother to wake up and after he did he watched him to see if he was about to fall over or not.

Soon after that they would get lunch and Ian would eat with them when he got there. They would talk for a while before going to their respective rooms for a while. Ace and Legend would talk between themselves and Shadow for a bit while they rested.

Ace would drag his brother outside so he didn't stay inside all day and Legend never tried to stop him. Ace and Legend would spar if Legend was able to and they always had fun when they did. Ace had never been able to beat Legend but he didn't care, he liked sparing with his brother.

After that they would go back to their room and just chill out before dinner and talk to Ian some more. Ace and Legend would talk to Ian until eight than go to their room and do something for an hour. Legend would leave after that and Ace and Shadow would wait for him to get back.

Ace would try and wait for his brother to get back but he fell asleep sometimes and Legend would get back when he was still asleep. Legend would go to sleep with Shadow and the three of them would sleep until the next morning. Sometimes it would be a little different but that was basically what happened everyday.

Ace would often dream about their parents or his mentor Alvis as he slept and they were mostly happy. They were rarely bad dreams but when they were they got really bad. Ace would wake up in the middle of the night and would look for his brother, after he saw that he was okay he'd calm down.

That was Ace's everyday life.


	10. Beaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by SomeoneWhoCares, they asked what Ace and Legend would do if the crows hurt Ian.

Ace, Legend and Ian had grown closer as time passed and it seemed like they were all happier because of it. Legend did really know why Ian wanted to spend time with him but he knew why he would want to spend time with Ace. Ace was glad that his brother seemed happier and having a friend that wasn't scared of his brother was also good.

The crows had also noticed that they spent a lot of time together but they hadn't tried to do anything about it yet. Of course they wanted to but they were all scared of Legend, they knew he'd be pissed if they did anything to either of the others. Eventually it bothered them so much that they didn't care about what happened.

There was always a time of day when the twins stayed in there room and Ian did something else. The crows brought Ian into a room that was never used and locked him in before he could try and get away. Ian would have run but there was no where to go, he was trapped and there was no way out.

Legend sensed that Ian was surrounded by the crows and he knew that something was wrong. Ace took one look at his brother's face and he knew that something was wrong, Legend was on edge. Legend got up and ran for the door without any warning and Ace followed his brother.

Legend tried to open the door but it was locked so he took a step back and kicked it open. Ace was right behind him and entered the room while Legend found his footing and ran in as well. The two saw Ian lying on the ground and the crows towering above him, it was obvious that they were the ones that had hurt Ian.

'Grab Ian and get out of here.' Legend was obviously pissed.'

'But-'

'Ace please just go.' Ace hesitated for just a second before he grabbed Ian and dashed out of the room. Legend stopped the crows from following them but he didn't attack them, he was angry but he wouldn't hurt them. The crows hesitated for a few seconds before attacking Legend and beating him, Legend didn't stop them.

*****

Ace ran out of the room and got Ian as far away from the crows as he could without leaving the orphanage. Ace would have brought him to a doctor but he didn't want to leave his brother alone. Ace knew that Legend would want him to get Ian help and after a few minutes he decided that he would have to.

Ian wasn't like Legend, he couldn't take as much damage as him and if he didn't get help he might not make it. Ace ran out of the orphanage and hid before summoning his wings and flying to town as fast as he could. After he was near a hospital he hid and got rid of his wings before making a mad dash for the hospital entrance.

The doctors took Ian and Ace quickly explained the situation before leaving just as quickly as he had come. Ace flew back to the orphanage by the time he got back the crows had gone and Legend wasn't able to walk. Ace grabbed Legend and helped him get to their room so he could rest.

Legend wanted to see if Ian was okay but Ace wouldn't let him get out of his bed. Shadow said he would watch Legend while Ace went to see if Ian was okay. Ace went back to the hospital and the doctors said he would be okay, he'd need to spend a day or two in the hospital just in case but hat was it.

Ace went to see Ian for a bit before going back to see how Legend was doing. Legend had waited for Ace to get back and was still awake when he walked through the door. Ace told him that Ian would be okay and Legend started to calm down after that, it wasn't long before he went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun.


	11. Kind Of A Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! I'm trying to think of some more stories so if anyone has any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them.

Legend woke up a few hours later and he was able to walk but he kept limping. Legend wanted to see Ian so Ace helped him walk and they left the orphanage. It was difficult to get there with Legend limping so much but they somehow got to the hospital. Humans saw them while they were walking and they felt bad.

Shadow hid in Legend's shadow and he saw the humans faces as they were traveling to the hospital. Ace also saw their faces and the only thing he could think was, 'Now you see how much pain he's always in.' Ace and Shadow had seen how much pain he was in everyday but no one else had.

Legend hadn't seen any of it, he was to busy focusing on not letting his legs give out. When they got to the hospital Legend sat down for a minute before getting back up and walking to Ian's room. They walked in and Ian was awake, he smiled when they came in and they both smiled before sitting down. An officer walked in and looked at the three recognized the twins that were staring at him with little interest. "I know you two."

Legend nodded and Ace waved, Ian was confused but he didn't ask how they knew each other. The officer looked at the three, "I was informed that the this kid," He pointed at Ian, "Came to the hospital with injuries that indicated that he was beaten. Can someone tell me exactly what happened?"

Ace stood up and put his hands in his pockets than took a breath and recounted the tale of what happened. "As you probably know the three of us live at the same orphanage. The 'nuns' there aren't exactly model adults."

"I heard the air quotes."

"They beat their kids to 'discipline' them when they misbehave, we've tried telling the police before but they wouldn't listen. We found out that those damn crows were beating Ian so we got him out of there. Legend stayed behind to make sure they didn't try to follow us and they ended up beating him to.

"I took Ian here and quickly told the nurses what was going on before going back to help Legend. He was hurt and the crows had left by the time I got there so I helped him get to our room and he took a nap so he could heal a little. As soon as he woke up we came here to see how Ian was doing, any questions?"

The officer seemed slightly shocked, "Why didn't the police listen to you before?"

"We're kids, you think their going to listen to us when they think we're saying 'nuns' are beating kids?"

"Have you been beaten to?"

"I haven't been beaten because Legend always protects me, he protected all of the other kids to. None of the other kids have been beaten for about three years, this is the first time someone else has been beaten since we got there."

"But you've been there for three years."

"Exactly. Legend has been doing this ever since we got there and no one else had done a damn thing."

"But your both only twelve."

"Damn right."

It didn't take long for the officer to go back to the station and tell the chief of police what had happened. They arrested the nuns and new people were brought in, the police checked on the kids for the first few weeks to make sure the new employees weren't beating them as well.

The officer talked to them sometimes and after the police stopped checking on the kids he still talked to them. One day he asked the question that he had wanted to ask ever since he first saw them. "You two didn't ever get a real childhood, did you?"

They both shook their heads and Ace looked the officer in the eyes, "We're just a little unlucky. Our parents both drank a lot and they tried to beat the both of us but Legend wouldn't let them hurt me. At least one of the neighbors called the police, even if it wasn't because of the beatings.

"The only reason that they did was because they heard our parents fighting each other. Legend and I saw them kill each other in their drunken states, the doctors say that Legend stopped talking because of that. No one had thought that our parents would do something like that so they were all surprised when they found out.

"We were eight when we showed up at the orphanage, we had already been in that kind of situation so it didn't effect us much. Of course Legend protected everyone and ended up getting hurt pretty badly."

Th officer nodded, "I'm sorry you both had to go through that."

"It's not your fault, neither of us hate our parent's or anyone else, well the same can't be said about the crows but whatever. At least we got a happy ending."

Legend had been lost in thought, he would probably never get a happy ending but at least his brother was happy. Legend couldn't help but smile when he thought about how happy his brother seemed. It was a happy ending of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any questions for any of the characters, or situations you would like to see them deal with put them in the comments!


End file.
